1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the removal of dents from dented surfaces.
2. Background
Vehicle repair technicians are constantly seeking ways to more efficiently and effectively remove dents from the bodies and fenders of such vehicles. Traditionally, such repairs are carried out by striking the indented portion of the body or fender with a hammer or mallet while bracing the opposite side of the dent with a dolly to prevent denting in the opposite direction.
This traditional method has drawbacks, however. Body curvatures can often create complications based on a dent's location, either because the size of the target hit point is small or because the dent is in a tight space that allows little room for error. Moreover, a hammer or mallet's swinging action invariably creates difficulties because swinging a hammer or mallet often leads to errors in making direct and consistent contact with the target hit point.